Not Alone
by ChildishNothings
Summary: A Crystal Nuzlocke. D'sak is back, and Johto offers a whole new adventure: expecially when her brother is involved. SEQUEL TO LOCKED AWAY.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all my happy little followers. It's been a little while, but we are now on the sequel of Locked Away! Yayayayayay!**_

_**Now this is a Nuzlocke. A Nuzlocke has two main/huge rules. One, any Pokemon that faints is considered dead and must be released/stored in a box labeled dead. And Two, only one Pokemon per area/route.**_

_**Of course, if you're reading this, then you should already known this from part one (Locked Away).**_

_**But before we get things started, here's D'sak with the happy little disclaimer. D'sak?**_

_**D'sak: "ChildishNothings does not own Pokemon or anything else besides myself. She doesn't even own the second character who will be my rival (who will be revealed in chapter two or so) for that is her (and my) brother who doesn't even know he's in the story."**_

_**Thanks, D. So here it is, the second instalment of my 5 part Nuzlocke series.**_

_**Not Alone**_

**A NEW GAME**

_Round Two, D'sak?_

I had no reason to go back. The Pokemon universe was all make-believe, all pretend! It had to have been a dream.

But it wasn't.

Gary Oak had given me a band and some photos right before I left, both of the gifts were now in my room, on my person. It couldn't NOT have been real.

The pictures were an exact match of me from 7 -er... 8- years ago. The only difference was the Pokemon.

God, it's weird considering me to be 18.

But the need to see my team again argued with the need to be with my family. So I started thinking of the pros and cons about leaving the real world. Again.

Pokemon didn't exist, was my first argument about staying. But I had pictures to prove they did! And you cant feel sad about something dying (Oh... I miss Dean!) if it's not real!

I had a family to think about! And my old friends! Which is exactly what they were. Old. A year had passed, and they had gotten on with their lives. I didn't even think they knew I was back! They could survive with me gone again.

Giovanni had wanted me for some evil taking-over-the-world scheme. But I could beat him again should the need arise, right? I would be like Harry Potter, beating Voldemort when I was little and again when I got older. No Team Rocket could beat me!

And the biggest argument of all. I belong with my family. No, I belonged with people who didn't think I was a complete wack-job for "thinking" I was in Kanto! My parents were only a phone call away from sending me to an asylum or jail for taking off!

It was decided.

I scribbled a note with ~Johto~ on it and taped it to my door. It wasn't a lot of info, but more then what I gave last time.

I tightened the band around my arm as well as my grip on the photos.

"Alright, Dexter, Let's do this!" I grinned.

Johto Awaits.

_**Psst! Guess who's going to the midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two? Me! Hahaha! 12:01 I will be watching Voldemort kick Harry's Ass! Oh wait... damn, that's how it **_**should**_** have ended. Whatever.**_

_**I'm slightly sad, though... the series started when I was in 1**__**st**__** grade and is ending when I'm a senior in high school. **_

_**But I'll get over it, cause I've got fans who have been waiting to read this!**_

_**Review, por favor! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two: the town where winds of a new beginning blow**

I blinked my eyes open at the sound of a blaring TV. I ignored the screen to look about my surroundings. It was the same bare, unattractively colored brown room from the G/S/C era.

Pathetic. It just looked bad, and I only slightly wished that it could have been more colorful, but there was no way I was going to come back here after this.

I was about to check out my PC and see if I could check out any of my Pokemon or my items when my name was called from the TV.

"It has been three years since D'sakari Monroe, the Kanto Champion, left without a word. Some speculation is that she has eloped with Giovanni, for the richest man in the world disappeared around the same time as she." A large busted reporter said from in front of Oak's Lab.

I stuck out my tongue. No way in hell would I do that. I really should have found another way into Saffron instead of in front of all those reporters, but I couldn't change the past.

But cool. I was 13. No more G rated movies, I could now go to PG-13 without parental guidance!

"Elope?" A very familiar voice chuckled. "No way. She went home. But knowing her, she wont stay away for too long." Gary Oak was laughing at the reporter's idiotic suggestions.

The woman nodded, slightly rolling her eyes, clearly not believing him.

That pushed me over the edge. I instinctively dove into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Er, actually, it was a Pokegear, but I scrolled through my contacts and clicked Gary's number.

How the hell did I get a Pokegear or Gary's number if I just got here? I quickly wondered, but shrugged it off.

I was in the freaking Pokemon Universe, so a little more craziness was nothing new.

I could see the TV Gary digging into his pocket and pulled out his Pokegear.

"Hello?" He asked.

TV him covered up the mouthpiece for a second and whispered to the camera. "Sorry, it'll only be a sec."

"Hey, Gare-bear." I grinned.

"D'sak!" He cried, grinning into the camera. "You watchin' me?"

"Yep. I'm actually in Johto right now." I bit my lip as I watched his face fall.

We had planned to do travel together, and I felt so bad for letting him down. Maybe I shouldn't have called or told him where I was.

"Oh... So, why'd ya call?" He asked.

"So my favorite Gym Leader can train for when I get to Viridian." His eyes lit up again.

"You starting over, or you gonna grab your old Pokemon?" He asked.

It was a very long pause before I answered.

"I think I'm gonna start over." I said hesitantly.

"They don't want you to be like this, D. They want you to be happy. Start again. Maybe this time, no one will get hurt." He told me.

Yeah right. Like I could keep a Pokemon for more than 5 minutes without killing it.

"I'm doing this for them. A-and for... for..." I couldn't say it.

"For Dean." He finished.

I couldn't talk anymore, just the mere mention of Dean's name had me nearly in tears.

"See ya soon, Gary." I whispered.

"One more thing before you go." He said. "Come on out, guys." He said off screen.

A Vaporeon, a Electrode, and a Graveler walked on camera.

It was _them._ Zarmin, Marco, and Naz... I started crying.

"I love you guys so much. I'll be over there as soon as possible." I had no way of knowing if they could hear me, but I had to say it.

They just grinned, nothing but hope and joy in their eyes.

"Bye." I whispered, hanging up the Pokegear.

I clicked off the TV as Gary disappeared from the screen, going to train. He so wanted to win a battle against me.

I sighed as I grabbed up my bag from the bed. Why did I call even when I knew I was gonna end up depressed?

I stuck the pictures I had brought into the Key Items Pocket and had only made it three steps before my phone buzzed again.

The number on it made my heart sink lower. My home number from the real world. Hmm. Apparently, my Pokegear and old phone had the same number.

I couldn't click the ignore button on my mom, so I hesitantly held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"D, where the hell are you?" Mom yelled.

I jumped and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Johto." I said. "I left a note..."

Even at the distance, I could still hear mom yelling.

"You just got home, and now you're lying to me! I couldn't understand why you left in the first place, but then you take Alex, and now you've left me and your father without any information other than a stupid lie!" She started to speed up her words and I could only understand a few.

"I'm not lying! And what are you talking about? Alex isn't with me!" Why would she think I'd take my brother? But if he wasn't home, then where the hell was he?

"I want you and your brother back home NOW!" She yelled, acting like I hadn't even spoken.

I'd had enough.

"I cant get home until I've become the Johto Champion. If I see Alex, I'll relay the information. You can expect us home in about two months, so that will be about two years for you. Pretend I'm at college and Alex is in jail, God knows that's where he'll end up... Love you, Bye." I hung up, knowing the trouble I'd be in once she called again.

I just stared at the phone.

"I love you, but let me live my life." I whispered to it.

I hated worrying my mom, but there was no way I was leaving now.

I had only just returned.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm not doing as many notes, but just a quick shout-out to the anonymous reviewer who gave me good advice for making this better. Thanks, whoever you are.**_

**chapter three: holy shit, did you just **_**talk**_**?**

I ran down the steps and past a lady at the table.

"D'sak?" I heard her call as I zoomed away.

"Goin' on an adventure, bye!" I yelled.

Yet another "Mom" who I'd ignore. And I really didn't feel all that bad about it. After my little chat with my real mother, I couldn't have another one on my ass.

I ran out the door and started to run to Elm's lab, but literally barreled into someone.

"OOF!" I was knocked to the ground. "I'm sorry about that." I grinned at the brown haired boy in front of me.

"D." He said, running away.

I looked over my shoulder, but the guy was gone.

Strange. He looked so familiar...

It seemed like someone or something was still staring at me, so I looked up.

A D Unknown.

"Hi." I greeted it.

It floated down right in front of my face and blinked. Then, it warbled something that I didn't understand.

"Sorry. No comprendo. If you get a few of your buddies here and spell it out, I can read Unknown." I told it.

It glowed and I felt a warmness in my chest. When I looked back up, the Unknown was gone.

"Weird. Oh well. I've seen weirder." Like a 17- Damn! 18- year old turn into a ten year old.

Still cant remember that I'm actually 18...

I rubbed my arms as I ran into Elm's Lab. New Bark Town had a freezing wind that seemed to constantly blow.

"Professor, I'm here for a Pokemon." I called.

He rolled up to me in an office chair.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Strange. The first person who hadn't heard of me in my own hometown.

"D'sak." I held out my hand.

His eyes widened. Oh no. Please not a fanboy.

Well he could be worse and rape me or stop me from getting a Pokemon.

"Oh, D'sak! Sorry, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you!" He pulled me into a hug.

I really hate physical contact unless I initiate it.

"So, I hear that you would love to take the Totodile!" He said, pulling me in front of one of the three Pokeballs.

"Can I have the Cyndaquil?" I asked.

Johto would be so much easier with a fire Pokemon rather than a water or grass.

Elm shrugged and handed me the Cyndaquil's ball, and I popped it open.

"Hello." I smiled.

He lept back at the sight of me and hid under the table.

"Don't be afraid. I wont hurt you." I held out a hand and the little fire Pokemon inched out and sniffed at it.

"Amazing. Cyndaquil wont even come near me." Elm noted.

I just grinned. It seemed a little small for a Cyndaquil, but I had learned that small Pokemon can pack quite a punch.

"Hi there, little one. I'm D'sak!" I smiled, petting it.

"Hi."

I fell backwards. What. The. Fuck?

"D-did y-you just talk?" I gasped.

"Yes." It said simply.

With no idea how I could understand it, I decided it was the early stages of schizophrenia or something.

Don't blame me for my stupid thoughts, a Pokemon just talked to me!

"What are you talking about?" Elm looked at me like I was nuts.

Asylum, here I come!

"Cyndaquil talked to me." I said.

Elm looked amazed, and slightly skeptical.

"Really? What did he say?"

"Hi and yes." Cant I name my Pokemon and get on with my journey without anything talking that shouldn't be?

"Remarkable! Can you do me a favor? Mr Pokemon loves things unknown, and I would be so glad if you could go and show him your powers. He also has something for me too." He seemed to believe me about this, or was gonna call the loony bin as soon as I was gone.

Great. An errand girl. A repeat of the Oak Parcel incident.

I bent down to Cyndaquil.

"So are you a boy or a girl?" I asked.

Ask gender first, then name. Kanto taught me well.

"Boy." Oh good. Another boy starter.

"I'm gonna call you Damien, cause even though you're shy now, I'm sure you'll give me hell once you come out of your shell."

"Cyndaquil!" He cheered, almost as if testing out the name.

Hmm. Couldn't understand him that time. I wonder why.

Elm handed me a piece of paper with his number on it and we ran out the door.

We stood in front of the tall grass. I had to tell my Pokemon the truth. I wasn't going to screw up again.

"Now, I cant promise you that you'll live forever, but I can promise that you'll have fun until the very end. Are you still willing to go with me?"

He looked up at me.

"Cyndaquil go with D'sak."

I smiled down at him. I couldn't understand words over one syllable, but I knew that we'd be best friends.

"We're gonna play a game before we have to battle the rival." I told Damien. "It's called 'grind like hell'"


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four: more stupid people**

Damien was panting when we got to Cherrygrove. I pushed him really hard all day, and the sun was setting. He was almost to level 8.

"Sorry. I've gotta get used to having a low level Pokemon."

"Me ok." He grinned.

I don't think he was ever pushed to do anything. I was pretty sure he wanted to go long and hard, the stubborn little idiot.

I gave Damien to the Nurse Joy and stared at the city beyond the glass windows. Cherry blossoms blew past. It was beautiful.

"Miss? Would you like a room for the night?" Joy asked.

"You have open rooms?" Yeah right.

"This is Cherrygrove, miss. Not many people come this way." I nodded and grabbed up Damien.

We changed and lept up onto the bed. Once again, I felt like this was where I was meant to be.

The next morning came, and Damien was eager to train again.

"More! More!" He giggled.

I rolled my eyes, but promised him that there was still plenty of time to grind. We had only made it halfway to Mr Pokemon's house.

A thousand Pidgeys and Rattatas later, we made it to the Pokefreak's house.

I knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

It was flung open by a short man.

"Ah! You must be D'sak!" He smiled.

"D'sak?" A voice behind him asked.

"Professor!" I ran up to Oak. "How are you?"

He hugged me, and I was much more fine with it than when Elm did.

"I think you mean how is Gary." He grinned.

I blushed. I hated him for teasing me about that, but it was more than sorta true.

"Called him yesterday. Why are you here?"

"Mr Pokemon asked if I could stop by to see a child. Elm told him that she could talk to Pokemon. Seeing as I was already on my way to Goldenrod, I accepted." He said.

My grin faltered just a bit.

"D'sak? What do you know?" Oak scolded.

"I can kind of talk to my Cyndaquil..." I admitted. "I can only understand monosyllabic things, but I can hear him as plain as day."

"Hmm." Uh oh. When ever adults go "Hmm", an interrogation is bound to occur.

"When did you notice this phenomenon?" Mr Pokemon asked.

See. Told you.

"Well, I was gong to grab my second starter, and I ran past this strange boy, I got held up by an Unknown who blasted me with this weird light, then got hugged by Elm. You don't think that the Professor did anything to me, do you?" I said.

Oak facepalmed.

"You got blasted by a weird light from a Pokemon who technically doesn't exist, and you think it's Elm's fault. That is so you of you." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding, man!" I giggled. "But there really was an Unknown. It was in the shape of a D."

They were still staring at me, which freaked me out, as staring people tend to do.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled, effectively snapping them out of their trance.

"D'sak, no one has ever officially seen an Unknown before. It's a legendary Pokemon, and it's never seen except for drawings at the Ruins of Alph." Mr Pokemon told me.

Really? Was everyone here stupid as well?

"Are you sure that the drawings aren't the actual Pokemon? And it was a D Unknown! Believe me, I've been able to read Unknown since I was like 6 years old!" I cried.

Mr Pokemon looked ready to join in the send-me-to-an-asylum club, but Oak seemed to believe me.

"So, did you have something for D'sak?" Oak changed the subject.

Thank you, you God-like man! Thank you! Get the Pokefreak off the subject of me and onto Pokemon Eggs!

"Ah, yes. I have here an Egg. I think it may be from a Pokemon."

I really wanted to bang my head against the wall.

"Short man dumb." Damien whispered to me.

I nodded.

"What did he say?" Mr Pokemon asked.

"He said that you're an idiot. Of course Pokemon lay Eggs! That one there is a Togepi!" I laughed.

I think I pissed him off by saying that. Damien and I were quickly ushered out into the darkness, the Egg heavy in my bag. Prof Oak wasn't far behind. The professor started to leave, then remembered something.

"You forgot your Pokedex in Kanto, dear." He handed me Dexter. "I made some improvements so you can capture Johto Pokemon."

I grinned at the red DS looking thing.

"Hey Dex."

_You really must remember where you place me next time, Miss Monroe._

"I thought there wouldn't be a next time, Dex." I told him.

He just sat there, acting as smug as a piece of plastic could.

Damien was staring at the groups of trees around us.

"Home. Me scared." He said.

"You don't wanna stop at Cherrygrove?" I asked.

"Home. Me scared." He repeated.

I just wanted to hug him and squeeze him to death, he was so cute!


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter five: family reunion**

We were almost out of Cherrygrove, Damien still at his level of 8, when I heard a chuckle.

"Hello, D."

I almost fangirl squealed. Silver!

But it wasn't the red-headed rival.

"A-Alex?"

My brother stood where the teen I expected was supposed to be.

"The one and only." He smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

Mom had bitched me out, and there was no way I was letting him off the hook that easily.

"Why, didn't you know? I'm the next champion of this place. But I've got my eyes out for the bigger prize: beating the very best trainer in the world. A.K.A., you." He sneered.

"Do you realize how much shit mom gave me for you being here? Hell, I didn't even _know_ that you had actually followed me! You gotta go home. Now." I growled, but his grin just got wider.

"Can't. You should know that one of us would have to beat the Elite Four in order to leave. Or did you not want to leave your precious Gary and Dean?"

"H-how do you know about them?"

"6 AM on your birthday, I decided to give you an early wake-up call. Guess my surprise when your weren't there, and your GameBoy was on the floor, an 8-bit you waltzing about the Kanto region."

Did our GameBoys actually stay on throughout the journey? Weird. I really should have hidden mine in my closet.

"I'm sorry! Back then, I didn't actually know that I'd be transported to the Pokemon Universe! I wish I could have brought you..." I sighed.

"Bullshit. That's just bullshit. You wouldn't have brought me, you never wanted anything to do with me unless it was immediately beneficial to you." I could see that he was hurt.

And when my baby brother is hurt, that makes me hurt.

I could see that he was itching to battle me, then race off.

"Damien." He lept up, ready to fight.

"Totodile!" Of course.

While he preferred the fire types as I did the water types, there was no way he would take Chikorita. The boy was lucky I grabbed the little fire Pokemon.

It was the same tackle/scratch war as in Kanto, but this time, it was I who pulled back when the opponent got too low.

"What the hell?" Alex growled.

"It's a Nuzlocke, Alex. Pokemon die if their HP gets to zero. Yours was done for." I could see the relief that I didn't kill him, but also the hate that wanted to keep going.

"Call mom, alright?" I said.

"She knows. I'm the favorite right now after you hung up on her." He grabbed a bike out of the bushes and lept on.

"You have a bike?" I asked.

Just how far was he?

"No. _You _have a bike."

I immediately recognized the blue piece of crap that was my bike from home.

"Really? Even here you have to take my bike?" I sighed.

But my brother had zoomed off without a word.

Why did I have to feel so guilty about this?

As Damien and I started our trek back to New Bark Town, I felt the same fear in my gut as I had so many times in Kanto.

I may have been locked away last time, but now, I was not alone.

I woke up in the little guard house halfway between New Bark and Cherry grove. Damien might have been able to pass out in a Pokeball, but I needed sleep.

I was now refusing to go sleep-deprived after the odd dreams I had after pulling the 72 hours straight marathon.

Damien and I got to Elm's lab just as he was unlocking the door.

"D'sak! Oh, it was horrible! I couldn't reach you on your Pokegear, and I needed you here..." He cried.

I love the ignore button on the Pokegear.

"Let me guess... A Pokemon was stolen." I rolled my eyes.

"No! Two!"

"The Chikorita was stolen?" I gasped.

"No, but the Cyndaquil and the Totodile were!"

I wanted to bang my head on another wall.

"Professor, you gave the Cyndaquil to me, and the Totodile to my brother." Not sure that the latter was true, but the boy might not hate me as much after clearing his name.

"Oh yeah... So what was Mr Pokemon's big discovery?" He grinned.

"One, don't call your friends and tell them that I'm nuts and that I _think_ I can talk to Pokemon. And two, he wanted you to have this Togepi Egg." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry about that, it was- wait, you got a Pokemon Egg?" He gasped.

"Uh, yeah. It's a Togepi, I think."

He grabbed the Egg and practically made out with it.

"How do you know it's a Togepi? And this is actually an amazing discovery! Who would have guessed that Pokemon lay Eggs?" He was gonna wet himself with his continued hyperness.

"All Pokemon lay Eggs. And it's more of a guess that it's a Togepi..." Liar, but I needed to start my journey soon so I could catch up with Alex. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

I swiped the Pokeballs and a few Potions that were behind him and took off.

Darkness wouldn't come for about 6 hours yet, so Damien and I walked to the grass to find us a partner.

You know, technically I didn't have to follow Nuzlocke rules and only catch one Pokemon per area. But Damien was staring at me with the same look Dean had given me, almost yelling "hell no".

"No no." My little fire type frowned.

Great. A mind reader Pokemon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it's been a while. I've had a very stressful week. I had band camp, my cat died, and I have a Disney World vacation next week, so don't expect anything else for a while after this week.**_

_**Ugh, I need a nap.**_

**chapter six: a bit like me.**

The first Pokemon we ran into was the same Pokemon I first got in Kanto.

"Come on, Damien! Let's get it!" I pointed to the Pidgey.

It didn't take long for us to capture it, but when we did, it looked pissed.

"Great. Of all the... kids in the world, it had to be you." She sighed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? And why are your sentences longer than Damien's?" I asked.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Your small friend is a... kid. It takes time for kids to learn to speak... well, and though he is... more strong, he is not as old as I." I could tell she was having difficulty trying to only speak in monosyllabic words.

How Pokemon knew I could speak was beyond me.

"And with me... as a... bird type, I have seen the... first place, and saw you and your two Pidgeys." Lucky. She got off the monosyllabic words by being able to say Pidgey. "You... sure suck at bird type...s."

Great. The first place had to be Kanto, and this little Pidgey was able to follow me around and watch my Pokemon die.

"So why follow me?" I asked.

"We can sense that you are kind and that you love... uh... Pidgey, with all your heart."

"D'sak love Cyndaquil!" Damien cheered. "And Cyndaquil love D'sak too!"

It must be hard for my Pokemon to not even be able to say 'Pokemon'.

"So, what is your name?" I asked Pidgey.

"Uh... Stry. Ker." She smiled, having using long pauses to get past the one syllable language barrier.

"Hi, Stryker. This is Damien." I hugged my Cyndaquil. "And I'm D'sak. We'd love it if you'd join us."

Stryker smiled and her eyes lit up with glee. But then she blushed and sort of cleared her throat, trying to keep up her cool girl image.

"Sure." She shrugged.

She and Damien fought side by side with the other wild Pokemon we met, both trying to outdo the other. Damien had his high level as an advantage, but Stryker had years of experience behind her.

We stopped at Cherrygrove for the rest of the day. Sure, we probably could have kept going, and I needed to catch up with Alex, but I realized that I was going to spend as much time with these guys as possible.

Just in case.

We couldn't do much, but I made sure to pack a first aid kit filled with antidotes and paralyze heals. And Potions. Plenty of Potions.

I still had four Pokeballs left, so I didn't get any of those.

Night fell soon after our shopping spree, so I grabbed a room again from the Pokecenter and we slept peacefully. I really loved the feeling of a warm bed.

The next morning, Stryker was sitting by the window, nursing a bruised wing. I was filled with shock, thinking that she had gone out training without me.

"You roll in your sleep!" She chirped.

I just smirked at that, and had her healed before we went on the road.

I stopped at a battle, not because it looked cool, but because of the harsh way the trainer was fighting his opponent. His poor Caterpie...

"Come on! Tackle! God, you are the worst Pokemon ever!"

The poor Caterpie was screwed. She was fighting against a much stronger opponent, and her trainer didn't even seem to realize that she was gonna die at the next move.

Or maybe he did.

I launched myself between the two kids.

"Hey!"

"What the hell? We're fighting!"

I slapped the Caterpie's trainer.

"What the fuck is your problem? Your Caterpie is almost dead! Aren't you gonna heal it or something?" I yelled.

"I just caught this thing to help him level up his Rattata!" He pointed at his buddy.

"What?" The other kid yelled. "You did not! You were so proud of catching it!"

"That was before I knew it sucked!"

That was it. I hated the way some people treated their Pokemon like dirt. It was time for something to be done.

"That's it. I'm taking your Caterpie." I growled.

"You cant. No one can take another person's Pokemon." The boy sneered.

"They can if they are the Champion." I showed them my trainer card.

Both boys paled.

"It's D'sak! I'm outta here!" The stupid trainer's friend raced off.

"S-s-s-sorry, Ma'am. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, honest!"

"Well, you did. Now get the hell out of here. If I see you again, I may rethink my position of kicking your ass." I growled.

It was so much fun acting like an adult!

The Caterpie was dropped in my arms, and the kid took off.

Great. It was just like that stupid Metapod's trainer on Nugget Bridge back in Cerulean. Wouldn't Giovanni be proud of me, repeating the incident.

"Hi. I'm D'sak." I smiled.

A wave of String Shot was spit at me.

"My Caterpie was good! He no hurt me!" But I could see that she didn't believe her own words.

It seemed I had another one who had trouble speaking. Or, she was so pissed that she couldn't control it. But I had to be nicer than her last trainer.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Don't got one." She whimpered.

"It's alright. I'll call you Jasmine. You have so much potential, you know. You just need someone who knows what they are doing." I told her.

She just beamed.

We walked down the road to Violet, and I could see so many human characteristics in my Pokemon. It seemed so much easier to humanize Pokemon when you can understand them.

Damien was a child, but eager to prove himself.

Stryker was trying to be cool, but just wanted someone to love her.

Jasmine was quite shy, but if you threatened anyone she cared about, all hell would break loose.

I guess I was a bit like all of them. Still young, but wanting to stop all evil. Trying to act one way, but being another. Being a bit quirky, and not understanding why people called me weird.

I was still a kid, no matter how much I didn't want to be.

_**Please Review!**_

_**As much as I love Layne Muffins, I really would like other reviewers.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the delay, guys. It's been- wow! Nearly two months! I was just meaning for a quick week and a half vacation!**_

_**So I have some good news and bad news, though technically it's all bad for you.**_

_**I got a job at Dairy Queen, which means my time will be severely limited to how long I'll be able to type up my story and play the game.**_

_**Which brings me to problem two. I play on my old Gameboy advance, and for some reason, my Crystal game has decided to hate me and delete it's save file, and I have no backup for it.**_

_**So I have to start all. Fucking. Over. I managed to get up to where I already have written, but after that, nothing. So what you guys know about what's going on is the same as what I do.**_

_**But there is a bright side.**_

_**For school, we got iPads, so I'm able to sorta type up the story on it.**_

_**Which means instead of playing games (not angry birds, I hate angry birds.), I will be trying to work on this nuzlocke.**_

_**So, after so long, my patient readers, here it is, part seven of Not Alone.**_

chapter seven:

Jasmine was actually quite happy to join us. Most Pokemon Trainers don't give their Pokemon a chance to choose whether or not to join.

Of course, most -err, everyone but me- couldn't understand their Pokemon, so they really couldn't ask.

We started with the switch tactic to train at first, but soon she was too strong to get much experience from that.

So she was able to fight for herself.

It was amazing how Jasmine fought. Although she could only use Tackle and String Shot, she would nail her opponents into submission easily.

"Don't mess with my D'sak!" She would growl.

Damien was more than a little pissed by that. He thought that I was his and his alone.

"D'sak is mine!" He would pout.

Stryker would roll her eyes at both of them. They were children, and needed much more experience before they could understand the fact that we all could be together.

"Relax, guys. I'm not going anywhere. There's plenty of me to go around. If there wasn't, what would my other Pokemon think?"

Maybe not my best answer...

"You have more?" Damien cried

"Well, yes. They're from my previous challenge. I became the Kanto Champion, but had to go home before I could spend much time with them. When I got back, I needed to do another challenge because... because..." I sighed. They needed to know, and I couldn't speak properly. "Because I lost my first Pokemon at the Elite Four.

There was a collective gasp.

"Dean was my first Pokemon, and I stupidly sent him up against a fire type. I should have sent out Zarmin, Why did I listen to him?" I cried.

"He would not have let you change his mind. You can't change the past. That is why you are here. You're here for all of the ones you lost." I really loved when Stryker got all caring.

"I know. It just... It just hurts." I sighed.

"We'll take care of you!" Damien smiled.

"All for one and one for all!" Jasmine grinned.

It broke my heart that the kids thought they could heal me by telling me to forget.

"It's gonna take a lot more than this to mend my broken heart." I admitted. "But it really helps when I do something to get my mind off of it."

"Like what?" They asked.

"Let's grind."

It was Jasmine's turn to level up.

And level up she did. She got to the same almost double digits as Damien and Stryker.

Which meant one thing.

"Caterpie? Caterpie! Caterpie!" She cried, too upset to speak where anyone could understand her.

But I didn't need to understand. I knew exactly what was going on.

In a flash of white light, Jasmine evolved into a Metapod.

"Jas, you evolved!" I cheered.

"I did! That's so cool!" she grinned.

"coughcough-dog-cough!" Stryker muttered.

"Stryker!" I glared at the Pidgey, and she lowered her head in both embarrassment and regret.

What's a-"

"Damien, don't." I warned the very loud child.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was staring up at us with a look filled with confusion, and naiveness.

"What's wrong?" she grinned.

"Not a thing." the three of us sputtered at the same time.

We were happily walking down the road, when we were stopped by another kid.

"Hi. I'm joey. Do you wanna battle? I think my Rattata is totally in the top percentage of all Pokémon. Oh! You have a pokegear! Wanna register me?"

I froze. Youngster Joey was the biggest annoyance in the Johto and Kanto region combined.

"D'sak? What's wrong?" Stryker asked.

"Run." I whispered at first. "Run!" I shouted when I found my voice.

Poor joey was left in the dust, sadly staring at me. Not that I felt too bad, for if I gave in, life you be full of stalkerish hell.

_**I am soooooo sorry that this is so short, but I thought that y'all would like shortness rather than nothing for probably another month.**_

_**I need some way to let y'all know how I'm doing with this and to get quick bits of support that ain't just reviews. Any ideas? Twitter or something?**_

_**Also, is there anything online that will let me just answer any questions you guys have? I think pettyartist on deviantart has something like that, but my internet is sucking right now and I can't get on deviantart or fanfiction from school. I swear it starts with an F or something.**_

_**Thanks for listening to my rants that are probably longer than the story itself.**_


	8. Chapter 8

10

_**Yes, I know. It's a miracle. It's an update! No, I did not give this up, but no, I'm not gonna be updating within regular periods again. This is the first update for another while, but hopefully not like another 5 months... Whatever, D'sak is back!**_

_**Whoo! And it's a long chapter!**_

_**Just one question. Does anyone want me to get a twitter or something to know how my updates are going?**_

_**Well here it is, chapter 8 of Not Alone.**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: BEST BIG SISTER EVAH!**_

We stared at the small, but still seemingly cavernous opening of Dark Cave. Damien and Jasmine, of course, were freaking out over the unknown inside, and even Stryker was unsure. It was like rock cave in Kanto, only I wasn't gonna try to wander through it, I just wanted one thing from this cave.

"Oh dear god, please let it be a Geodude..." I muttered.

I desperately needed a rock Pokemon, or else Falkner would kill me.

Sorta.

I was NOT gonna use Jas at the gym, and Stryker would have a hard time too. Damien, so far, was my only hope, unless I could get something so much better...

"Do we have to do this, D'sak?" Damien asked.

"Just to see if we can find another friend." I muttered, crossing the threshold of the cave.

It immediately covered me in darkness. I took another step, but ran into something invisible in the black.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that none of my Pokemon were making any attempt to follow me.

"What happens when I run into a wild Pokemon?" I asked.

"See ya, you're on your own." Stryker said.

I rolled my eyes, but saw a bit of movement in the corner of my eyes.

"W-Who's there?" I bit my lip.

"Hi." A Zubat said.

I smiled at it, though I don't know why I did, seeing as Zubats have no eyes, and I quickly backed up and out of the cave.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"It was a Zubat. Horrible little creatures, and more annoying than a Cater- Uh, a Magikarp!" I corrected myself.

The little Metapod blinked, and I knew that it was almost time before she'd be too smart for my slip ups.

I only ran into another Caterpie in the bit of grass to Violet City, and I was sad that it wasn't the usually common Bellsprout. I so could have traded that for an Onix!

Much easier than with what I was going up with.

The sun was quickly hidden beyond the horizon, and we stopped at the Pokemon Center for the night. I loved not camping out on the couch, or just going without sleep. And bathing everyday. Yes, that was definitely something I loved.

I slept in and only woke when my Pokemon did. Which meant it was about 10-11 something like that.

"Where now? What now?" They asked.

"I dunno. I kinda wanna walk around the city for once. I've always just hit Bellsprout Tower, then the Gym, then take off. Now that I'm actually here, I wanna explore!"

"Who's there to stop you?" Stryker stared at me.

She was right. Which, of course, made me grin to no measure.

As soon as I walked outside, though, I was practically assaulted by this spinning man.

"You there! Why is girly not in school? Girly must get education, yes yes yes!"

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me, Damien, Jasmine, and Stryker following closely.

Stryker picked up Jas, and dropped her in my open backpack. She stuck out, so she could see, but it made it a lot easier to not have to slow down for the Metapod. Damien lept onto my head, keeping it warm, like a hat, while Stryker flew at my shoulder.

We were pulled into a school building and I was flung up front.

"Class! We have a new student, yes yes! Introduce us to her, she will, yes yes!"

I frowned. He was a freak who kidnapped children to go to school...

"I'm D'sak. Now let me leave. I have a Pokemon journey to complete." I gestured to the Pokemon about my person.

A skinny, skanky little girl raised her hand.

"What kind of a name is D'sak?" she asked.

"It's my name. And it's the name of Kanto's champion. Which is good because we are one in the same."

The girl looked confused. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my trainer card, which was purple, instead of the green most peoples were. Everyone's eyes widened.

There were 6 levels of trainer cards:

Green was everyone's card. Everyone started with green.

Purple was if you defeated one region's Elite Four.

Bronze was for 2.

Silver was 3.

Gold was 4.

And Platinum was 5.

"Let me leave. You know, I'm surprised that for being a Champion for 3 years would have people at least knowing what I looked like." I sighed.

Then I remembered that I took off before I could have this huge celebration where I would be on EVERYTHING.

"Wait! We have questions for you!" A boy yelled.

"Like?" I asked.

"What's it like killing off half of your Pokemon?" the slutty girl asked.

There was a wave of murmurs and laughter at something so surprisingly horrible.

"Do you have a Pokemon?" I asked.

"Duh." she pulled out a Bellsprout. It looked so sad and pitiful.

"Do it." It whispered. "Make my pain flee. Please."

"Damien. Ember." I whispered.

The Bellsprout went up in flames, and I swear I could hear it laughing, and yelling "I'm free!"

The girl let out a pitiful wail.

"It hurts like that. Only tenfold." I told her, before stomping out of the classroom.

We wandered for a while before anyone had the nerve to speak. It was Jasmine, of all Pokemon.

"You did the right thing. It did not want to live one more day." I smiled at her, and nodded.

"I know. In my mind, it was so wrong, but it was the right thing to do..."

I looked up and around, finally realizing how far we actually went.

"Where are we?" I asked, yet I knew. "The Ruins of Alph..."

I walked into a cave, which turned out to be a building. There were scientists trying to figure out a picture thing.

"Miss, you really shouldn't be here. You might disrupt something." One said.

I pushed them all away and looked. It was just a puzzle.

"Really?" I sighed.

People are idiots.

I put the edges together first, then worked on the four inner ones. It was a Kabuto.

Then, the floor rumbled, and I dropped through a hole.

"Miss! Are you alright?" A scientist asked from above.

"Yeah. Damien? Jas? Stryker? Come on down. I can catch you." I called, and a flash of green, red, and brown fell from the air.

I grabbed them and we stared at the dark tunnel.

"D, can you light up? I know you don't have flash or anything, but can you make your fire bright enough to see?"

It was a brief second before we could see, but when we did, it was an insane room. It looked half monument, half burial chamber.

"Yo science dudes! Get your asses down here ASAP! It's awesome, and I can't get out..."

But instead of sticking in the small circle of light from the floor, I wandered out a bit.

"D'sak, why aren't you in the safe zone?" Damien asked.

"I'm curious." I said simply, but in reality, it was much more than that.

There was a pull that I needed to obey. A whispering of a song I needed to find the source of.

Just as soon as I couldn't see the safe zone's light, I saw another bit of light.

It was a "D" Unknown.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"Not going to thank me for giving you the gift of speech?" It said.

I noticed I could understand it, even though it was speaking words longer than only a single syllable.

"Of course you can," it said, reading my thoughts. "I created you. Or, at least, the Johto you."

"Thank you for that, but why me?" I asked.

"Every one of you humans are the same, even if from different dimensions... Let's just say it was between you and the one boy... Alex, was it? He had too much anger, so I went for the only other choice."

I stared at it. Alex was almost chosen instead of me? I loved my baby bro, but Pokemon was my life, not his.

"I would like it very much if you were to let me be apart of your team."

"What?" I gaped.

"Not to be a captured beast, but to see why every Pokemon is instinctively drawn to you. For intelligence reasons only."

I held out the Pokeball. He let himself be zapped in, and moments later, my Pokedex flashed, letting me know he was captured. He popped out and then motioned to a direction just behind us.

"It would be a good idea to go back now, as your Pokemon are anxious."

Just as he said that, a tentative voice broke the darkness.

"D'sak?"

"I'm coming, guys." I called back.

I got back to the "safety circle", and a scientist had found a ladder and was lowering it down.

I climbed up, and the man was smirking at me.

"Scared of the dark, girly?"

I pushed him in the hole and pulled the ladder up so he was stuck. He looked at me and my Pokemon's grinning faces, before gasping at the fourth addition.

"I-is that an..."

"Yep. This is D the Unknown. D? Say hello to the scientist."

One "Hidden Power" move later, and we were on our way back to Violet City.

I was gonna pass over the Bellsprout tower, seeing as we were pretty highly leveled, when I saw the most familiar bike outside.

My bike.

I dashed up to the tower without thinking twice.

"D'sak. Wait." I froze anxiously wanting to dash up the steps and to my brother. "We need to think of a smart way to do this. If you haven't seen, D is still at 5, while Jas is at 9. Day is one away from..."

I grabbed my Pokedex, and scrolled through my Pokemon's info. Sure enough, Jasmine and Damien were going to evolve the very next level. I knew I wasn't going to use D to fight, so it was only them I was worried about.

"Jas, we're gonna level you up next. We can do the switch battling to make it quicker for you two to evolve."

Up and up and up the Bellsprout Tower we went. Only the stupid grass Pokemon were being fought with, making trying to level a Metapod up freaking hard. But eventually...

"Hell yeah!" my newly evolved Butterfree grinned.

Seems like Jasmine had gotten a little cockier when she evolved.

We had hit the top floor before Damien evolved.

My innocent little ADHD Cyndaquill had evolved into... A slightly less innocent ADHD Quilava. At least he spoke better.

"Booyah!" he grinned, practically strutting with his newfound swagger.

But our swagger didn't last long, as I saw a flash of the red shoes and the green jacket my brother constantly wore.

He was battling harshly against the monk. I surmised that he hadn't faced a death yet, so he didn't understand that his Pokemon needed rest.

But his luck of having nothing die on him didn't last long, as his Rattata hit the ground and didn't move again. His Totodile took over immediately and Alex swooped over and grabbed up the rat.

The monk handed Flash over to him, and that was when the boy saw me. He took off running down the tower, and I looked at the monk.

"He battles much too harshly. He could learn from you. I saw how you battled. Soft and swift. Like how a blizzard can cover a city in an hour, or a fire can burn down a forest in a minute." He fingered his Pokeballs, but I held up my hand.

"I'm not fighting you. I don't need the HM, and my baby brother needs me."

I grabbed the ball laying on the floor that held an escape rope, and zipped down to the ground where I saw Christmas colors dashing to the Pokecenter. Alex.

"What do you mean? He's just fainted, right?" Oh no... He was arguing with the Nurse Joy...

"Alex." I said.

He looked over at me, and his eyes filled with malice.

"Don't hate me. It's not my fault. I told you, Pokemon die here. They don't faint." His eyes welled up with tears and he grasped me in a hug.

"I didn't believe you! I hated you for leaving me with our robot parents, and now my Rattata died! What do I do?" He sniffled.

He may have been getting his license when I left, but now he was just a kid who needed help, for someone to tell him what to do.

"Well, first, we should burry your Pokemon." His eyes widened with fear, but I held up my hand. "I'll do that for you, you can just watch."

We moved to a secluded area, then I grabbed my portable shovel - it folds up and fits easily in my bag - and dug a hole for the Rattata. We just stood there for a few hours, Alex hugging my side, until he looked up.

"What now?"

"Well, now you continue your journey." I told him.

"B-but what if another Pokemon dies?"

"Your Pokemon won't let you quit, Alex. They wouldn't have joined you if they feared death."

"I fear death, but I'm not gonna leave him. He needs me." I heard a voice say.

It was his Totodile. He grabbed onto my brother's leg.

"Tell him to be soft when we fight. But I won't leave him."

"Your Pokemon aren't gonna leave. They want you to be gentle during battle, but they aren't gonna take off. They love you." I told him.

"You're good with Pokemon, sissy." He said.

"Eh. Wait until Goldenrod. I'm gonna need help." I shrugged.

He didn't get it for a second, then remembered how bad I always did against the normal type gym leader.

"Whitney." He laughed, then hugged me again. "Bye D. See ya."

"See ya, Alex."

He hopped on my bike and took off.

"Good luck." I sighed.

The next morning, my Pokemon looked more hyper than ever.

"What's up?" I yawned.

"Gymgymgymgymgymgymgymgymgym!" They yelled.

Of course. I had to fight Falkner before I could leave.

I knew Falkner was a kid, but DAMN! I swear he was like 6!

"Be prepared to be beaten by my daddy's Pokemon!" He yelled.

"..."

Ember was my best friend. Stronger than tackle, and even though it wasn't the best against bird, I still got OHKOs.

"I will not say that I was in love with this kid any more." Stryker muttered.

I grabbed the badge, and then before I left the gym, my Pokegear vibrated.

It was Elm, and I was already on my way to the Pokecenter.

"Yes I'll take the egg." I said, not even letting him speak what he wanted. "Now don't call me again."

I picked up the egg from the aide. It was white, with red and blue shapes. It was pretty heavy too. Like an Ostrich egg, I'd guess.

"Hi little guy. Hi little Togepi." I murmured to it.

"It's an egg..." Stryker frowned.

"There's a Togepi in it. I'm gonna name him Eli. Eli the egg, for now."

"She's lost it." I heard Jasmine speak.

"When did she have it?" Damien retorted.

I aimed a kick at them, sending them running down the next route singing "D'sak has lost it!" with me chasing them.

It was a funny sight to anyone who could understand Pokemon.

Which meant that to everyone else in the world, I was a freak.

But that's normal for me.

:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people of the world! Once again, I have not died, I just fail at keeping promises. And buying Gameboy batteries. XD oops.**

**So, I'm in college right now. NMU, anyone? No? Probably not. But the good thing about it is that they give everyone a free laptop.**

**Which means I'll forget to update again, probably.**

**Oh, and this one is kinda gruesome at one spot so….. Have fun! :p**

**So here it is, chapter 9.**

**CHAPTER NINE: CAVES, SLOWPOKES, AND ROCKETS. AGAIN.**

"Little girl? Little girl!" A man called at me, just outside of the PokeCenter before the cave.

"Yeah?" I answered, ready to pull out my Pokeballs and fight another idiot.

But this guy was different. He clearly had on the Rocket uniform underneath a PokeMart apron. Which with all the Rockets I had met, was quite a costume.

But one thing bugged me.

"Why are you here?" I growled. "You shouldn't be here. You were destroyed."

"What on earth do you mean? I am just here to sell you the tasty tasty treat of a Slowpoke Tail. They are so delicious and healthy." He grinned.

Oh, he _so _knew what I meant. And in one second, my Pokémon were ready for action.

"Talk. Or else." Stryker cawed, and I repeated her words for the idiot.

"Ahh. D'sak. I hope you are as good as the Kanto Region says you are; I highly doubt it seeing your current Pokémon; because if you aren't," His eyes narrowed menacingly, "We'll be having some _fun._"

And with that, he threw out a smoke bomb, and disappeared in the shadows.

I sooooo did not want to know what _fun_ meant, and really hoped I never would.

"D'sak... Do we want to know?" Damien asked.

"Sometimes, guys, I don't even know... But, I do know one thing." I sighed.

Right now I so wish I had a hat, so I could do the Ash Ketchum spin thing.

"Team Rocket is going down! Again!"

About then is when Union Cave's entrance came into view.

Union Cave, so small at first, but so many trainers crammed into the space. And the closer we got, the more a weird aurora filled the air.

"What day is it?" I asked.

A flip of my PokeGear showed it was Friday. And in Johto, the days had a great meaning.

"Lapras..." I whispered.

And like the full moon, freaks of nature came out to Union Cave every Friday.

"Girl! Battle! Look! It's a REAL GIRL!"

Why do freaks naturally find me?

"Back off, Nerds! We'll kick your butts in one move! D'sak is the queen of fights!" Jasmine sneered.

Oh god... I was gonna be killed because of this damn Butterfree...

But she was right. Psychic is a really good move, especially if you're used to only using Tackle.

I had battled my way through the nerds, to find myself at this hole in the ground. I climbed down the ladder to find nothing but water surrounding the small little bit of ground.

The aura was pulling me to this other island just across the pond, where another ladder went down even further.

I could have swam across, but the water was too cold, and I knew I would have to wait for another Friday in order to find out what it was.

"Why didn't you go and find out what this feeling is?" D asked.

I stared at the Unknown only for a second before answering.

"It's not the right time, yet. But I will be back."

I left the cave right after. It was time to stop the insufferable Rockets.

"Sorry, little girl. But grownup things are happening down here. I can't let you in, or you may get hurt." The Rocket Grunt smirked, patting my head.

"Or maybe we could battle, and when I kick your ass, you'll do whatever the hell I want." I growled, pushing his hands away.

Damien was out, and ready for some action. Rocket butt kicking was on the menu, and the Cyndaquill was starving.

Then, a short little man raced down the pathway from Azalea Town, and put himself between me and the Rocket.

"Leave the little girl alone, and pick on someone your own size!" He growled.

Me and my Pokémon stared at the man who was shorter than both the Rocket and I; which was when the villain and I both just stared at each other, and tried not to burst out laughing.

The old man then did a very strange thing. He head-butted the Grunt, and then I saw both the Rocket and the man tumble down the well, punching and biting at one another.

"What. The. Fuck." Stryker stared at the hole in the ground, and then looked at us. "Are all of them that dumb?" She said referring to the grown men.

"I don't know. I have never seen a guy as dumb as that." Jasmine shrugged.

"We can talk about human stupidity after we make sure that the old dude didn't break his neck…." I sighed.

Pulling the Pokémon in their balls so they wouldn't get hurt attempting to climb down, I slowly inched myself into the damp, darkness of Slowpoke Well.

As soon as I hit the bottom, I stood there for a few moments, waiting for my eyes to get used to the seemingly never ending darkness.

I could hear the moans of the old man, but I couldn't see him. But I did recognize the sound of a released Pokeball, and then saw light fill the area as Damien stood by my side.

I smiled at him before running to the man's side.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I hurt my back…" He groaned.

A flash of a Pokémon released was seen. D the Unknown popped out.

"D, watch this guy for me. I need to take care of a few _problems._"

Damien, Stryker, and Jasmine popped out of their balls. We were ready to kick some ass.

Off of the main hole from the well, there was a tunnel where I could see lights and hear voices.

The first thing I saw was a line of Slowpokes. They were everywhere, bleeding and crying out in pain. There were some that looked like they were unconscious. Or dead.

I shook with anger, and was sooo glad that I wasn't gagging or thowing up.

"Boss, I swear to god! It was a huge man who beat me up!" A Rocket said.

It was that guy that the short dude beat up.

But the word "Boss" got to me. Who would the Rockets call Boss if Giovanni was gone.

Then I remembered that Giovanni was only out of Kanto. He could be anywhere. I had to see for myself.

"Actually, it was a very short man who tackled you. And a little girl is going to beat you up a second time." I grinned.

The Rockets all lept up. The boss was hidden in the shadows behind a wall of grunts. I inwardly cursed. I soooo had to see who that man was.

"You guys better be ready, because what you're doing here is sick and wrong. I should cut off a few things you men have, just so you know pain!" I growled.

The first one in line was the one who I was going to beat up earlier.

"Sorry, kiddy, but I'm not going to hold back just because you're a girl, or just a little squirt."

"Good. That means I can't hold back because you're a weak idiot."

A single Zubat. That's all he had. A single fucking Zubat.

"Damien? Char his ass."

The Zubat caught in flames and I smirked in delight to find that it was his only Pokémon.

"Anyone else?"

One by one, they swarmed me and tried to beat me with the usual Rocket arsenal of Rattatas, Zubats, and the occasional Arbok. One by one, they all fell.

And so the only Rocket with any Pokémon left was the boss. He stepped out of the shadows….

And my disappointment grew.

It wasn't Giovanni as I hoped. It was a man with green hair.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, very nicely.

"Little girl, why are you so intent with destroying us? Why can't you be like all the other little Pokémon Trainers and just leave? Why must you be so intent on being completely obliterated by us?" He smirked.

"Ok, one, you never answered my question. And two, because I ain't like normal girls. I've destroyed Team Rocket once, and I will defeat you again."

"Oh! You're the little Kanto girl, aren't you? D'sak. Giovanni talked of you often."

"Ok, who the hell are you?" I sighed, almost wanting to punch him.

"I am Proton. The newest Rocket Executive. And you, little girl, shall pay for trying to interfere with Team Rocket's plans."

He threw out his Koffing, and I brought out Stryker. I gave the Pidgey free reign of the battle so I could bitch out Proton.

"Why are you here?! I defeated Giovanni! I kicked him out of Kanto, and he was told not to lead Team Rocket again!"

"Silly girl, you think I actually believe you? Giovanni only left because the police were on his tail! He hasn't given up on Team Rocket!" Proton then cursed as he pulled out another Koffing.

"Then where the hell is he?" I asked.

"Uh…. We have no idea. But we shall prevail! Long live Team Rocket!"

His Koffings defeated, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He then picked up a Slowpoke by the tail, and chopped it off.

The scream of the Pokémon made me gag, and I vomited on the stone floor, adding puke to the puddle of blood.

Proton then took the tail and bit into it, blood dripping down his chin.

More vomit.

"I am known as the cruelest Executive. I wonder why." He said so calmly.

He then pulled out a small black ball, that I knew had to be smokescreen. It was a Rocket favorite.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, D'sak."

He kissed my cheek, leaving a bloody mark.

"Just so you don't forget me." He grinned, and threw down the ball.

When the smoke cleared, I saw he left me alone with the bloody Slowpokes.

"Just so you don't forget me." He had said.

I wouldn't. I would never forget what he did here. I would never forgive this massacre.

All my Pokémon looked at me with big, horrified eyes.

"I'm sorry…. But even I wasn't expecting this." I closed my eyes.

What child would ever play Pokémon again if they had known what actually went on during Team Rocket's schemes?

The short man hobbled into the room.

"That there Pokémon is special. Healed me right up." He smirked.

His smile disappeared as he looked around.

"Little missy, I'm so sorry you had to see this." He shook his head and cursed in anger.

"I have Potions. In my bag." I said. "We can heal the Slowpokes. Clean them off in the water before we bring them up. I don't want anyone to see this."

The old man, who introduced himself as Kurt to me, finally, and I worked quickly to save the Slowpokes.

I didn't know if I'd ever be able to go back into that well again. Not until Team Rocket, not until Proton, gets what he deserves.

When the Slowpokes were cleaned, we brought them out of the well. It took a little time, but we brought them to the PokeCenter where Nurse Joy made sure they were well. She told me that the tails would grow back, and that I probably saved them from death.

The ones that belonged to people, we gave back. The few that didn't, Kurt put back in the well. I still didn't want to go near it.

It was dark when everything was back to normal.

Kurt told me to get some rest. I was in shock still, but I was able to pull myself together enough to get a room from the PokeCenter.

I took a shower, trying especially hard to get the feel of blood off of my cheek.

And when I crawled into bed, my Pokémon joined me, like an army of teddy bears to stop the nightmares.

It didn't help.

Giovanni was a puppet master, with Proton as his marionette. And what made it worse was that I was his puppet slave too. Giovanni was in charge of the whole wide world. And we were just his little dolls.

I sat up and shook my head. I needed to get the hell out of Azalea Town. But first, I had 2 more battles.

I headed to the Gym first.

"Miss Monroe. I heard you gave Falkner a run for his money." Out popped a Scyther. "Bet you can't do the same thing twice." Bugsy snorted.

I sighed. Were all Johto Gym Leaders childish and annoying? So far it was 2 for 2.

"Damien? Stryker? Care to enlighten Bugsy here on the importance of having a well-rounded team?"

The Bug Pokémon didn't stand a chance. Fire and Flying completely raped their team.

"Hell yes!" Stryker cheered when we won.

"And that is why we rule, and they drool!" Damien smirked.

With badge number 2 in hand, we walked to Ilex Forest. But, as expected, Alex stood waiting for me.

"Thank you so much for considering my feelings, D." he frowned, being oh so sarcastic.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't it occur to you that I may have wanted to fight off Team Rocket while you became Pokémon Champion of the Universe? Like, seriously. We could have split the games in half. I protect the world, you fight for glory."

"Alex, you do not want to do my job. Believe me."

"Quit treating me like a child, D! I want to be the very best at something!"

"I know you do. Believe me, I know! But I do not want you fighting Team Rocket. At least, not without me there. I have seen some pretty fucked up things, Alex. I saw a fucking Slowpoke get dismembered! It survived, but it isn't something that anyone should see. I wish I didn't have to see it, but I did."

"I saw what happened in the well, D."

"What?!" We both were gonna need some psychological help after this.

"Well, I went down after you went to fight Bugsy. I saw tailless Slowpokes. It wasn't that bad."

I sighed in relief. He hadn't seen anything. When Kurt brought the wild Slowpokes back, he also cleaned the well of any blood, so anyone who went down wouldn't be as psychologically disturbed as the 2 of us were.

"That was nothing, Alex. There was blood everywhere. There were Slowpokes screaming in pain. It was a million times worse than those Animal Planet shows back home – the ones with the tortured animals? It was real. And it was gruesome."

"Then what can I do to be the best!?" he cried out. "I can't be the best trainer, I can't be the best protector, what can I be!?"

I pulled my little brother into a hug as he fought the anger and the sadness.

"You'll know when you find it. Not even Gary MotherFucking Oak will be able to stop you when you do."

He stared at the ground, embarrassed by his outburst.

I kneeled by his feet where his Totodile stood, and gave it a Rare Candy I had found. It burst into light and evolved into a Croconaw. Alex's eyes shone with amazement.

It was the first time he saw a Pokémon evolve.

"Remember how Pokémon made you feel the first time you played a new game, Alex?" he nodded. "This is a new game. Don't forget the things that you dreamed of doing. Johto is your oyster. Don't grow up yet. Be the kid the games made you feel."

I smiled as his eyes imagined everything he could do.

"Have fun, Alex." I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"D. Don't forget to follow your own advice. Don't get too caught up in saving the world that you forget to enjoy what you have here. I love you, sissy."

"Love you too, dork."

And suddenly, Team Rocket didn't seem too scary. Ilex Forest didn't seem too dark. Johto seemed easily conquerable. The Pokémon Universe seemed so perfect, like it did when I was a kid.

I could take on the world.

"Alex!" I called at the boy.

He stopped and looked confused at me.

"Can you come with me to Goldenrod? There's someone I may need help with."

"Whitney." He nodded and smiled.

D'sakari and Alex Monroe, as well as our Pokémon, would take over the world. Nothing could beat us. Nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry, guys. I didn't have much time to get this out, because college is harder than I thought. :p And I had a hellish roommate. It wasn't fun. But there will definitely not be another update in at least a month. I left my Gameboy with my boyfriend after winter break. He doesn't have one, anymore, so he's having fun with Yellow version, and I have nothing to play Crystal on. :/ Ah well. Here's part 10.**_

**Chapter Ten:**

Ilex Forest wasn't as dark as the games made it seem.

Ok, I'm totally lying. The trees were cleared in narrow, winding paths; with branches that blocked out the sun from above.

Spooky.

Damien was walking just in front of me, his fire brightening up the path in front of us, yet casting shadows in the depths of the trees.

Alex had his Totodile out in front of him too, but more as a readied weapon than the flashlight I was using my Pokémon for.

I was surprised that he didn't have an entire Pokémon shield in front of him. He always had the strongest Pokémon in his team when he played the game.

We came across a little boy staring out into the darkness with a flashlight in his grip.

"Oh please help me!" He cried out when he saw us. "I wanted to get more charcoal for Dad, but the Farfetch'd doesn't listen to me, and ran off…. You gotta help me get it back!"

We ran past the boy, when we finally realized something. It's a big fucking forest. How the hell were we gonna find this damn bird!?

"D. Don't you have a Pidgey? Have it find it." Alex suggested.

Duh. I'm an idiot.

I called out Stryker and she looked at Alex.

"Wait, ain't he the ass-hat who wants to beat you?" She asked.

"Stryker, this is my little brother, Alex. Now be nice. He isn't an ass. Most of the time."

My brother gave me the death glare.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Stryker asked, now completely changing the topic away from something that could very possibly end with a rock or something being thrown at her.

"There's a Farfetch'd somewhere in here. We need help finding it, but we have no idea where it would be. Can you help us find it?"

She flew up in the air and quickly zipped out of sight. Which meant me and Alex were standing there waiting for the Pidgey to fly back to us.

"So, guess what I discovered!" Alex gleefully smiled.

"What is it?"

He opened his bag and pulled out his- er- my bike.

"It fits!"

I laughed at his childlike wonder. Of course, that now meant that we were gonna grab as much as we could to see how much we could stuff in the bags.

"So, that is 42 Potions, 18 Super Potions, 6 Antidotes, 4 Paralyze Heals, 31 Pokeballs, a Bike, and one of the Cut-able trees." Alex announced.

"Damn. Plus room to spare." I laughed.

It was yet another challenge to fit a person in there.

"If I'm stuck outside, I am definitely doing this." Alex laughed again, crawling out of the bag.

"It wasn't that heavy either. I could have carried you across Johto. No." I rolled my eyes when his face lit up at that notion.

A poof ball of feathers lept onto my shoulder, and I screamed.

"Calm your tits, it's just me." Stryker sighed, though she looked like she was struggling not to start laughing.

"Fuck you. Now where's the other damnable bird?" I growled.

"As I said: calm your tits. I'll take you to him. Don't fret, but he'll be hell to nab."

As we went down the path, Alex and I were switching our 42 Potions and stuff back to their original owners. I tried to swipe my bike back, but no luck.

"Mine!" I whined.

"No, mine!" He growled back. "Get your own!"

"That is mine!"

"Stop it, you damn kids!" Stryker hit us against the back of our heads with her wings. "You'll scare him off!"

Damien didn't like her hitting us, so he sent a fire ball at the Pidgey.

Which sent Jasmine ready to Stun Spore their asses.

During all of this, the little Unknown floating by my head just watched.

"Your Pokémon behave differently than most Pokémon do. They are protective of you before themselves, and would turn on one another if one threatened you." D stated.

"We are a family. These are my best friends. We are loyal to one another. Utterly and completely. However, they are also like my pets. If one of them turns on me, the others will attack that one to protect me. All Pokémon act like this towards their masters." I smiled.

"Not all Pokémon." D said.

"You need to get out of the realm of wild Pokémon, and really look at the Trainers. We are the ones you should base your assumptions on."

"Stop talking to your Pokémon, it's freaking me out!" Alex finally snapped.

We all looked at one another, before bursting out laughing.

"We should try and actually look for this damn bird." I said, after we calmed down.

"But how will we get it? We can't kill it, nor can we catch it." Alex said.

"There is one way. But we're gonna look like idiots doing it."

We ran around, trying to chase the Farfetch'd back to its master, just like in the game.

It wasn't working.

The damn bird would play with us for a little while, get bored, and fly up into a tree.

After the 6th time of having to start over, we basically said fuck it.

Ok, we literally said fuck it.

"Fuck this! Jas. Use Stun Spore on this asshole."

A spray of yellow sparkles floated down on the Farfetch'd.

"Stryker, knock it out of the tree. Alex, get ready to catch."

The bird fell fast, and Alex did a dive for it. In a spectacular catch, he held up the Pokémon. I so wasn't going to un-Paralyze it until it was back by its owner.

The little boy stared at me in relief, but also had a look of embarrassment, and a little fear on his face. His dad was standing right next to him.

I sprayed down the Pokémon with a Paralyze Heal, and handed it off.

"Thanks, you two. My son is going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble for this. And because you helped me out so much, I'm going to give you this."

Cut.

I thanked the man and looked over my Pokémon. None of them could learn the move.

"Shit…" I growled.

Thanks to Repels, I hadn't seen a single Pokémon. But I needed a new one, if only to be an HM slave.

God, I couldn't wait for Hoenn. Linoone. Best HM slave ever!

For the first time in Johto, I pulled out my Pokedex.

"Dexter. Are there any Pokémon in here that learn Cut?"

My Pokedex and Alex responded at the same time.

"Beedrill."

Lucky for me, the forest was crawling with Weedle.

Unlucky for me, they were all decently low leveled, and I would have to grind one up. And that was gonna take a hell of a lot of time I didn't want to go through.

But I had to.

"Dammit…" I growled.

A little Weedle then slowly scooted its way to me, then Stringshot my leg, attaching itself to me.

"Uh…. Hi?" I stared at it.

"Hi. You're my new friend. Name me."

The forward little Weedle stared up at me with his big eyes, waiting for me to claim him as my own. Jasmine was not impressed. She stretched out her wings and fluttered out to my shoulder.

"Come on, D'sak, you don't want this other bug. I'm the best. Not this lame thing." She sighed. "We're too good a team for it."

"We need him, though. We can't go any farther without him." I stared down at my leg. "Alrighty, what should I call you?"

"No name. Name me." The little bug said.

"Aww. He doesn't have a name. Poor little guy. Everyone should have a name!"

"Then name it and let's get on with it." Alex grumped, still jealous of me being able to talk to Pokémon.

"Hmm… I think you'll be Phineas. What do you think?" I kneeled down by him.

The little thing smiled and nodded his head.

"Yay! I has name!" He cried out.

As the other Pokémon introduced themselves to the newest member, Alex looked around the forest.

"So, how are we supposed to level this guy up? The Pokémon here will take forever."

"It's all we got." I answered. "We have to grind. It'd be a good idea to get everyone leveled up, too. The Gym Leaders are only gonna get harder from here on out."

The forest loomed on ahead of us.

This was going to take a while. Dammit.


End file.
